


Ys Origin ficlets

by anonamor



Category: Ys Origin, イース | Ys
Genre: F/M, Gen, more characters added when they come up, mostly Yunica/Roy for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics with Ys Origin characters. I am particularly drawn to Yunica and Roy's dynamic, so the majority of fics will be on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yunica/Roy - braiding

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in years, so pardon the rust. I just wanted to write some fic for the Ys series which I enjoy so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think she went to the stream,” Rico said, answering Roy’s question before he could even ask it.
> 
> “The stream?” Usually when Yunica lost track of time, Roy would find her asleep against either Feena or Reah’s statues…

Roy looked around the campfire and sighed. The red sky and the smell of Rico’s roasted boar had summoned most of the group save for one. Yunica, of course, was missing again.

“I think she went to the stream,” Rico said, answering Roy’s question before he could even ask it.

“The stream?” Usually when Yunica lost track of time, Roy would find her asleep against either Feena or Reah’s statues… Rico nodded. “Okay, got it.”

Roy made his way to the stream along a grassy path, wondering if Yunica would really be there. Two months after the goddesses had gone to sleep, Yunica would still spend almost any spare time next to the goddess statues. Maybe Yunica had gone to the stream to get water to clean the statues with?

He spotted Yunica sitting on a rock near the water, wringing out her hair. “This is an unusual place to find you, Yunica,” he said loudly.

“Roy?” Yunica turned around and the first thing Roy noticed was Yunica’s hair was loose. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her hair not in a braid. “What do you mean by that? You don’t think I bathe regularly?”

“No.” Roy decided to forego the teasing for now. “It’s just late, Yunica. What took you so long? Rico’s already finished roasting the boar we hunted earlier.”

“Already? I guess I might have lost track of time…” Yunica sighed. “I was just thinking…” Her fingers combed through her damp hair. “Can you braid my hair, Roy?” she asked quietly.

“Braid? Uh, sure, I guess.” It wasn’t like he didn’t know how to braid hair. It had just been…a long time since he remembered Yunica asking him. Wait, did she ever ask him to do this before?

“Feena especially liked to do this…” Yunica said once Roy took hold of her hair. He paused, contemplating how he should proceed. Would Feena have been gentle or firm? He had never known the Goddesses quite as well as Yunica. They saw Yunica as their little sister, and while he had stopped thinking of Yunica that way for the most part…

“You can tug harder, you know. My hair won’t fall out.” Yunica’s words jolted Roy out of his thoughts. He realized the hair he had gathered was starting to slip out of his hands.

“Oh, of course.” He turned his attention back to the task at hand. “You have one tough head,” he quipped.

“What does that mean?”

Roy chuckled. “It’s a good thing. You never stay down. That’s the best part about you.” He didn’t need to look at her face to know she was smiling. “Alright, done.”

“Thanks, Roy.” She stood up and turned to face him. “For everything.”

“You better.” He was about to give her a head pat when her stomach grumbled. He laughed. “Hungry? I’m not sure if Hugo and Miuscha left any boar for us.”

“Oh! We better run!”

Roy watched as Yunica ran off with a smile. Once in a while Yunica still surprised him, but for the most part she was still so easy to play. He hoped that would never change.


	2. Yunica/Roy - Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rico is so done.

Rico expected things to be awkward after most of the expedition group returned to Ys. Without Commander Galleon or Cadena around, no one was really in charge of the five who stayed behind. Hugo left almost immediately after to search for Epona, and Miuscha left (in pursuit, most likely) the following day.

It had been about a week now and a stupid (at least in Rico’s opinion) rivalry had formed between Roy and Yunica. Roy insisted on chopping wood and Yunica insisted on cooking. Rico could only shake his head. Why couldn’t they just play to their strengths? Roy came back with awkwardly, unevenly chopped wood that Yunica could only use as firewood; she ended up chopping the majority for their (hopefully) new house. Yunica cooked edible food, but she was still overcooking everything; Roy and Rico also had to sprinkle extra salt on their food. Both Roy and Yunica had come to Rico for advice. Both had rejected his suggestion that they ask the other for help.

“I can’t let him/her beat me,” is basically what they said about the other. Rico wanted to shake them both. Roy was the oldest; wasn’t he supposed to be the adult? Why did Rico have to play that role?

And would Roy ever confess his feelings for Yunica? Roy should use his chopped wood to spell out “I LOVE YOU YUNICA”. That would actually be useful…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal headcanon that Rico gives advice to all the people, especially to the youngsters in Ys Origin. Also I headcanon that Rico is a good cook and Yunica would be a better one but she just inhales her food...


End file.
